Lost in your eyes
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: He does not mind not knowing what he's headed for. She thinks nothing but money. When they meet, there's this ambiance that makes their spirits rise and soar like the wind, as well as getting weak in a glance. Isn't this what's called romance?
1. I get lost in your eyes

5:30. her alarm clock struck. Endlessly. The constant looping of the agitating sound brought her to wakefulness. _Another __dream __ended __unanticipatedly._Ga Eul lamented. When will she ever attain solace? She murmured in agony as she compelled herself to rise up from the tempting bed. Getting ready for another day was hard- saying goodbye to your comfy bed was even harder. Life was indeed cruel. _I __actually __have __to __endure __this __and __keep __working __to __earn __a __living._

While growing up, Ga Eul did not even have the blessed opportunity to have a fortunate life. In an early age, her mom would always tell her to _work, __work, __and __work __some __more._ Life, in general, was not really easy like what they say in those epic movies or TV shows people tend to watch on prime time. No, not for Ga Eul; she lost her parents a few months after she became a teenager. She barely even had time to live with them and it was not fair. Good thing her distant relatives were kind enough to give her support- mentally, psychologically, and financially. Ga Eul graduated with a degree in business administration, _which __she __barely __made __it __out __alive._

Life after graduation was even worse than what those nasty professors perceived whenever they were teaching the same _"__how __the __world __works__"__._ She was happily accepted in the list of unemployed workers, that was until her good friend Jae Kyeong recommended the job-opening, Ga Eul started out as a check-out girl on some sort of grocery store. Salary was below the minimum wage, but _that __would __suffice,_as she had once said.

But the now: Things had kept her busy. She was a part time assistant teacher during the day, a concierge receptionist from noon until dusk. Still struggling with stuff, Ga Eul had nothing else in mind but money. Yes, it's all about the Cha-ching Cha-ching. She was lucky enough to rent a small room in some duplex apartment (of which her monthly payment was a week-overdue). Ga Eul had to literally hide from the old landlady, which was a devotee in reminding her about her overdue rent, well at least until she received her monthly salary.

Ga Eul was in a hurry, so as not to miss the bus, when she bumped into her. _Great, __of __all __people._ "Oh, hey" The lady greeted her with a captivating smile. _If __she __knew __better, __there __was __some __hidden __dark __intentions __behind __that __smile._ "I just want to inform you about the…" The old lady seemed to check up on Ga Eul (who was really thinking how to escape the _unwanted __conversation_). "new border. Well, they'll be arriving one of these days, and they'll be moving in…" _Great. __Now, __I __have __some __unwanted __neighbors. _If it wasn't for the seemingly reasonable rent, Ga Eul would have voluntary evicted herself.

By the time Ga Eul got home that night, she saw the light on her neighbors' doorway was turned on. _PFF __Yeah, __it__'__s __not __like __electricity __bill __is __an __issue! __Damn, __is __she __the __only __person __who __values __nature? __I __mean, __hello-__global-warming?_ Ga Eul dipped her head and proceeded inside her apartment.

_They __better __not __be __rowdy __neighbors. _Ga Eul exhaled. She was way too tired to even thinking about something platitudinous. Washing her face with cold water, she went straight to her bed.

A ruckus woke her up. _Now, __only __two __things: __it __should __be __an __emergency __phone __call __from __Jae__Kyeong __OR __an __important __call __from __her __work. __Other __than __that, __Ga __Eul __will __guarantee __this __will __be __the __last __of __that __perpetrator__'__s __life._ Ga Eul held the pillow and hid her head under it. _Come __on, __people __are __trying __to __sleep __here!_

But the ruckus turned into something really _unpleasant_. Ga Eul was starting to hear someone kicking on the door and some constant bumping of the door knob. _Her __neighbor __was __already __making __its __presence __felt __and __she __doesn__'__t __like __it __a __bit._ Boiling, Ga Eul decided to give this _neighbor __of __hers_ some peace of mind. She went to grab a yard stick and almost-screaming, she burst open her door.

And behold, Ga Eul was face-to-face with a guy only wearing a towel to cover his waist to the knee. "_Darn.__" _The semi-nude guy acknowledged the presence of the rather _drooling_ petite woman.

"_Oh, __hello __there. __You __see, __I __was __just __trying __to __get __something __outside __and __I __accidentally __locked __myself __out. __I__… __uh__… __left __the __key __inside.__"_ Ga Eul's eyes were averted to the guy's lower extremities. _It__'__s __not __okay __to __stare, __Ga__Eul. __Keep __your __eyes __off __of __it._Ga Eul aided herself, the guy was talking and all she could think of was how the mouth emphasized its fineness. Moreover, this guy was _only __wearing __a __towel __to __cover __his __lower __part _and he was proudly showing off his bare chest. The towel indeed made a small effort in hiding his visible erection.

"_hey, __do __you __know __if __they__… __uh__… __keep __a __spare __key __here, __somewhere?__" _The guy tried to cover up the bulge and tried to divert Ga Eul's _menacing_ stare into his eyes. _"__can __you __help __me?__"_ He doesn't know if he'll smile or laugh, given that he's in such a _tight_ situation. _"__uh__… __under__… __Under __the __mat__"_ Ga Eul responded, she had regained her senses and her cheeks bloomed into a shade of red. _"__You __mean __here? __There__'__s __nothing __here.__" _Shoot. Ga Eul wanted to smack her head when the guy bent down to look under the mat. _Off __on __the __wrong __foot._ Ga Eul thought.

"_How __about __above __the __door __frame?__"_ Now, this situation happened to Ga Eul before _but __certainly __she __wasn__'__t __covered __with __towel __and __towel __alone._ Ga Eul stood there and watched as the guy elegantly reached up the door frame. _Ga__Eul __knew __this __was __bad, __really __bad __but __she __can__'__t __help __herself. __When __was __the __last __time __she__stood __in __front __of __such__… __beauty? __Maybe __in __her __past __life!_

"_Oh, __here __it __is!__"_ The guy gave her a smirk and is now holding on to the hem of his towel, apparently, the reaching up caused his towel to loosen, that didn't go unnoticed by Ga Eul, whose eyes suddenly turned bionic.

The guy inserted the spare key and found the door knob rigid. _Oh __great, __now __what?_ _"__You __have __to __hold __up __the __knob __and __turn __it __a __little.__" _Ga Eul suggested. He did so, but it was still to no avail. _"__Can __you __do __it __for __me, __please?__" _the guy handed over the key. Ga Eul walked in an agonizing time, she accepted the spare key and cleared her throat. The guy stepped back and gave way for Ga Eul to fix the door knob. _"__There.__"_ The door opened after Ga Eul exerted some force into it.

"_Oh __thanks! __You __must __be __my __neighbor. __Allow __me __to __introduce __myself, __I__'__m __So __Yi __Jeong.__" _Yi Jeong offered his hand. Ga Eul's eyes widened and glared at the hand he used to hold the towel- "Chu. Ga. Eul."

Her eyes went straight up to meet his. She saw him smiling. _"__You __must __really __like __what __you __see?__"_

"What!" Busted.

"_Well, __a __lot __of __people __say __they __savor __the __moment __when __they __gawk __at __me __but __I __was__…" _If Ga Eul was floating on Cloud 9 a little while ago, she was definitely steaming up now. _This __guy, __it__'__s __indubitable, __he __has __charms __but __he __is __so __full __of __himself._ _"__Excuse __me?__" _She managed to raise an eye brow.

"_Whatever __you __say, __Miss __Ga__eul. Thank you for your help.__" _Yi Jeong giggled, while he entered inside and closed the door gently.

Enraged, Ga Eul picked up the yard stick and glared at his door. _You __will __pay __for __this. __I __will __make __sure __that __I, __Chu __Ga __Eul, __will __not __be __trifled __with __some__… __man-tramp, __a __total __man-whore. __PFFF_

Where was this yardstick earlier? She could have beaten him into a pulp. That guy, so, this is the thanks she gets for giving out courtesy. Nobody provokes Chu Ga Eul. Nobody.


	2. I feel the spirits rise

11:30. Ga Eul could not believe it. She was still up and awake. She had worked all day, has to wake up early the next morning, and at this wee hour at night she was tired- _dead tired. _

Apparently, she was supposed to be dreaming _and snoring_ over 3 hours ago if not for her _lively _neighbor that kept her up late tonight. An hour ago, Yi Jeong's television set was loud enough for even the deaf to hear. It was loud enough for Ga Eul to visualize was happening in the show he was watching. _Crap this man. _He sure knows how to dispute someone like her.

It was Ga Eul's time to hit the sack and yet, here she was eyes wide open and a throbbing ache in her head. What she would not do just to put a sock on that despicable slowpoke. A few more winks and Ga Eul was able to submerge deep in her sleep.

Ga Eul found herself trapped inside Yi Jeong's apartment; when or how she was able to enter his sanctuary, she does not know, but she was sitting on his couch staring at some hideous vase… Now, she's not one for Art Appreciation, heck, she merely flunked that subject back in college, she was actually a _rider_, someone who enjoys doing the moral support part when you do a group project. Yes, Jae Kyeong did all the work, and Ga Eul… well, she did all the moral support, if one would even call it that. She was not really friends with Art and there's nothing she could do about it.

Her thoughts were disrupted when he came out _again wearing only a towel to cover his waist down to his legs._ MAN. Doesn't he own a shirt? _It's not like I don't mind, I really do! _Ga Eul huffed. How can he be such a tempter? Is he really planning on seducing her and melt down all of her defenses. He held her hand and pulled her up. She was now standing face-to-face with him, _So Yi Jeong._ He rose up his right hand and made his fingers slide through the bridge of her nose. _She liked it, she liked it a lot._ If this was what seduction brings, just like what she has been hearing about back in finishing school, then Ga Eul is now a fan of it.

"_Miss Ga Eul."_ Drats. How can he say her name sooo perfectly? He bent down to kiss her. Ga Eul closed her eyes and anticipated what was bound to happen. Her sanity was starting to blemish but she didn't care. Not now, when…

Her alarm clock had her senses awaken and Ga Eul hit her head and straightened herself. She wanted to scratch her eyes out. _Great, now he invaded my sleep in the form of smoky dreams._ What's next? I'll have him here next time, naked? She looked at the clock only to find out that she overslept. Hurriedly, she went down to fix herself.

When Ga Eul went out to lock the door from the outside, she dared not to look at his territory. In her peripheral vision, she could see him sitting there staring blankly at his side of the lawn. _Just look at him, It makes me sick just by seeing that devil man. _Ga Eul hissed through her breath. She barely brought herself to look at the guy who just haunted her last night in her dreams. He _was_ staring blankly with a cup of coffee on his left hand; looking like he was in another world and no one will ever know what's in his mind.

"Gee. I really pity some people, I mean, can't they even… bring themselves to clean the lawn!" Ga Eul prayed that he heard her. Looking at him, he was still like a statue. _Great_. Ga Eul thought it would be wise to carry on and start the day's work. She has lots of things to do anyways; she was definitely not like HIM. _Pff seat around all day and do nothing. HA! I wouldn't be surprised if one day, he'll come running to my door saying that a giant beanstalk had sprouted on our lawn. _HA HA HA! I bet even the old lady wouldn't give him the "magic beans". Ga Eul laughed at her own joke.

Now, work was really routinary for Ga Eul. I mean, at the workplace, there are actually people whom you'll get along with, and there are people who… are just annoying, credit-grabber even! Ga Eul silently cursed these people and slew them in her head. She cannot wait for the day to end and finally rest her back on her comfy bed, but then Yi Jeong crossed her mind. _Oh yes, the devil man. _She decided to confront the devil man and give him some piece of _advice._ Ga Eul pushed the thought back in her head when she looked at the clock; a couple more hours before she gets home. She'll just deal with the devil man later.

Before Ga Eul got home, she was dead tired. Could you believe she missed the bus three times? How unlucky was that? _I guess this is what I get for slaying annoying people in my mind. I think I was a little absurd._ Ga Eul was a block away from her apartment, and she can already see _the devil man_ standing on the porch. His back was facing Ga Eul.

Great. He's here. _Did he even leave? HA! I guess he's been idle for the whole day._ Ga Eul mentally patronized Yi Jeong. When she got past the front lawn, Ga Eul saw he had company. Now, it would be rude to go barging in, right? Ga Eul knew about proper courtesy, she would just wait. She decided to just go inside to drop her things and wait for his company to disappear.

But before she was able to touch her door knob, she saw Yi Jeong having this _comfortable conversation_ with a girl. Now, it wasn't like Ga Eul was interested, she was just… well, minding her own business. It's not her fault their conversation was a little… loud.

"_Yi Jeong" _so they were on first-name basis, huh? Ga Eul somehow felt… disgusted. This man. He thinks he can charm his way through every girl's heart. She was getting a little distressed. All she wanted to do was eviscerate this girl, talk with Yi Jeong about keeping it down during the night, and then have her rest.

As if the girl knew what Ga Eul was thinking, she bid her "goodbye" but not until giving Yi Jeong a peck on the cheek. Now, Ga Eul's bionic eyes were able to capture the whole scenery. If she was distressed a minute ago, then she was burning up now. It was strange… or crazy, the action that she just saw should have been meaningless on her part. Heck, she didn't even know who they were and yet she wasn't really enjoying what she just saw.

When the girl left, she took this as a sign to go and approach him. Yi Jeong saw her and acknowledges her presence. _"We need to talk" _Ga Eul started.

_"Great! I'm starving anyways, let's talk over dinner, I found this awesome food chain down the street!"_ Ga Eul agreed. All she wanted to do now was regain her calm. Perhaps some food will be able to distract her thoughts.

They remain silent while they were walking. _Alright, now, _when he meant down the street he did not mean it was about a few blocks away from their apartment. Ga Eul was dead tired from work, and now she was walking with a man who was listed number one on her "to-get-rid-off" list. Why can't she just talk with him now and head home? Yeah, she would probably do that.

_"I want you to know..."_ Ga Eul started but it seems like this man's mind was nowhere near her. GREAT.

_"We're here."_ Now, it wasn't anything like Ga Eul had figured, it was a simple stall where they sell those smoky street foods and some beer. The smell of the street foods made Ga Eul's stomach grumble. Yi Jeong heard it and laughed. Ga Eul was pulled and before she knew it, they were seated across each other.

Yi Jeong ordered and gave the waitress a smile. Ga Eul didn't mind the waitress; she was thinking how she would start up the much-needed conversation. _"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"_ He looked straight in her eyes. Not used to looking at him, she averted her gaze to something else. _"It's about… last night."_

"Oh, that one… I'm sorry for my_ rude_ behavior. I was just feeling a little brat." Ga Eul laughed. _Brat,_ totally. _"Do you do that all the time?"_ Yi Jeong didn't get her the first time so he leaned forward, motioned her to come again. _"What did you say?"_ The environment was staring to get a little noisy.

Before Ga Eul was able to speak up, their food was served, Ga Eul's eyes lit up when she saw the sizzling plate. _"Help yourself."_ Yi Jeong pushed the plate to her side and grabbed a liquor bottle. _"Do you drink?"_

_"A little"_ Ga Eul answered without looking at him. If there's something that can take away Ga Eul's thoughts, it would be money AND food. It was Yi Jeong's turn to laugh. He never saw someone who was this excited to eat. He poured her a drink and they ate happily, chatting the night away.

Ga Eul was able to ease up with Yi Jeong. She learned he wasn't really the "devil man" she thought him to be. On the other hand, Yi Jeong learned about Ga Eul's struggle and why she was always "miss I-rant-at-everything-imperfect"

Ga Eul woke up with a headache. Moreover, something – or more like someone's arms were linked with hers. _This is not right._ Ga Eul quickly opens her eyes and behold there was devil man… No, Yi Jeong. From her view, she could see his bare chest. _WAIT, his chest. BARE CHEST. _Ga Eul moved back and saw that she was still in her working clothes. Yi Jeong, on the other hand, was shirtless. Ga Eul double checked under the sheets. _Yi Jeong still has his pants on, to her great relief._

It's not like Ga Eul was wishing she would see something underneath. She and Jae Kyeong would always pay good attention during their biology class, hoping that they'd learn something _new_ about the perfect Adonis male physique.

Two options raced through her mind: She would let out a banshee and push him out of her house OR she would just get out of the _warm_ bed and wait for him to wake up and talk about what really happened last night. Ga Eul thought, with an aching in her head, it's best if she would just choose the second one. Ga Eul tried to get up when Yi Jeong stirred. Suddenly, her heartbeat increased by tenfold.

Yi Jeong lay on his back and now Ga Eul can fully see his _bare_ chest, like seeing a very awesome video on HD. Ga Eul waited for Yi Jeong to open his eyes but he didn't, he remained sleeping, although Ga Eul notice his face was somehow smirking. She rolled her eyes. No more additional movements.

This gave her the permission to _savor _the moment. _Wait, did she just agree with what he said about those other people, that they really take time and savor the moment seeing his bare chest? _Snap out of it, Ga Eul! It's not like anything happened last night! But still the thought was nagging her; it was like something really interesting. She must say that she likes what she's seeing. She likes it a lot.

And that was when she noticed some red marks on his chest. Those were not just some mere scratches; there were A LOT of them. She checked on her nails, was she the perpetrator? As much as she wanted to think that she was the one who did those marks to him, she wished she wasn't. _What happened last night?_

After taking her time looking at the exquisite scenery, Ga Eul compelled herself to get up and fix herself in the bathroom. When she did so, she took one more peep and hurriedly went outside.

Yi Jeong, knowing that the perturbed Ga Eul went out, smiled to himself. He knew he was irresistible. _Typical; just the same._ He thought. Well, at least someone in this world got happy.

Yi Jeong stepped out, placing his shirt on his broad shoulders and silently surveyed Ga Eul's place. It was _exactly_ like his own, since their apartments were the halves of the duplex. Well, minus the vases and pottery of course. Yi Jeong sensed that this place lacks a lot, but he just kept his thoughts to himself.

When he reached Ga Eul's living room, Yi Jeong heard someone knocking at the door. _Who visits her at this time of day? So early in the morning_ then came a shout "Ga Eul! It's me, Jae Kyeong, open up! I brought you breakfast. Yi Jeong laughed, Whoever this Jae Kyeong was, her food was going to be a waste because basically, HE served Ga Eul breakfast, moreover, a breakfast in bed.

Ga Eul came rushing over and placed her hand on his mouth. _"Hide!"_ Ga Eul ordered. Yi Jeong was amazed, what other people wouldn't give to have someone like Yi Jeong, particularly without his shirt on, inside their house, and now, here she was, ordering him to hide. But then again, last night, Yi Jeong learned how Ga Eul struggled with her life. _I feel the same._ Yi Jeong thought. He just gave Ga Eul a blank look and then glared at the door when it suddenly opened and revealed the "Jae Kyeong", deer in headlights, obviously shocked.

Ga Eul thought _crap. How am I able to explain myself? _Jae Kyeong raised her eyebrow and gave Ga Eul a knowing look as she saw where Ga Eul's hands were placed: One hand covering the guy's mouth… and the other, on the guy's well-built abs.


	3. soar like the wind

A few minutes before 8. Jae Kyeong beckoned Ga Eul to respond, Jae Kyeong knew something was up. It does not take a scientist to understand what was going on. Obviously, she needed, no scratch that, demanded answers right away.

Ga Eul tried to dig for basic excuses one can think of, _what would you say if your best friend forever catches you with some wretched guy, who is apparently not wearing a shirt on? _Ga Eul resonated, "We're college friends." _Right, as if Jae Kyeong wasn't her classmate from nursery to finishing school. _"He's someone I met at work." _Jae Kyeong knows everyone in her work, from the Chief Executive Officer down the last person in Ga Eul's work._

Ga Eul was about to speak when Yi Jeong beat him to it. "Well baby, I had a great time last night. I will see you again soon, sober. If you need me, you can always give me a ring." Yi Jeong gestured Ga Eul a _call me sign_. Ga Eul felt like thwacking Yi Jeong on the balls. With that, Yi Jeong dashed forward, and acknowledges Jae Kyeong's presence by giving her a polite bow and exited Ga Eul's apartment.

"So…." Jae Kyeong cannot take it anymore. This _secrecy_ is killing her.

"It's not what you think." Ga Eul disputed. She was trying to keep her chin up but ended up fizzling in front of Jae Kyeong. Her voice was incontestably showing signs of uneasiness.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Spill it. Now." Jae Kyeong knew Ga Eul would disclose herself anyways, she just can't wait. If there's one thing Ga Eul can say about Jae Kyeong, this girl is a bit hasty.

"He's… he's no one." Ga Eul diverted her gaze. It was times like this Ga Eul wished she can look straight at Jae Kyeong's eyes and execute flawlessly her lie. Why can't it be like those days when she will commit something out of negligence and they will just give it a good laugh? _If I start laughing now, will I get off the hook that easy?_

"If he's no one then"

"He's _just_ my neighbor. My _pretty _annoying neighbor" Ga Eul wanted this conversation to end. Why can't they just let bygones be bygones?

"Sure he is!" Jae Kyeong settled herself on a seat. If she could just take a snapshot of her distressed friend, she would! Jae Kyeong fancied the moment whenever she sees Ga Eul's cheeks turn scarlet. Ga Eul was always this bashful whenever they talk about boys.

"Tell me, Ga Eul… was he… good?" Jae Kyeong wanted to tease her a little more. Ga Eul could only put her palms on her face, like she would always do. "Can't believe you got laid, by a man whose sex appeal is oozing even!"

"I'm still an innocent!" Ga Eul went over to sit with Jae Kyeong and she started to tell the whole story, how it all started and until how she was found between a rock and a hard place. Jae Kyeong could only laugh. She already knew what was bound to happen. Jae Kyeong could see it in Ga Eul's eyes. _"I see what happened."_

A few weeks have passed and Ga Eul somehow managed to sleep a little less than the ordinary. There were nights were Yi Jeong would rock the night away. There was even one night where this guy threw a house party and Ga Eul wasn't able to sleep until midnight. Ga Eul would just have to make do with the adjustments. It seemed like some people really don't know proper courtesy.

For Ga Eul's birthday, Jae Kyeong went over and brought her a bottle of fine wine. Jae Kyeong brought along her a clothed Chihuahua; she intended to get Ga Eul a pet on her birthday. _Ga Eul needs divert her wrath to something else. If not, who knows what she can do with that "Yi Jeong" guy. _Last time she checked, she paid for everything they ate back at that food stall.

"I'll name him… Sang Gu! Isn't he adorable?" The girls agreed and drank the night away. Receiving the monthly salary, Ga Eul fancied herself by buying some new clothes, along with some dog accessories. Somehow, dressing up her _Sang Gu_ made her happy. Jae Kyeong was right about this dog, but the only issue was: Sang Gu wasn't potty-trained, not yet. Ga Eul made a note to herself to train Sang Gu whenever she has time.

"Sang Gu, why not pee over at that brainiac's front lawn?"

With Sang Gu there, Yi Jeong cannot enjoy fully his morning session, _which was to sit around on his porch and enjoy the tranquility of the morning. _His neighbor's dog would always growl at him like he was some kind of intruder and he didn't like it one bit. The dog was making his head ache. _Stupid dog._

"Nice dog you got there." Yi Jeong said, _sitting on the porch _like he always did. Ga Eul was carrying a bunch grocery bags and she was pretty much occupied to pay _her_ neighbor attention. Few weeks have passed since that incident with Jae Kyeong; she did not want _things like that_ to happen again whence she avoided Yi Jeong like he was a leper or something.

Ga Eul just gave him an awkward nod and was a bit hasty; obviously she was trying hard to turn down the conversation. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and some baggy shorts. _Great, so the dude actually owns an article of clothing._Ga Eul laughed with herself. It's been weeks since she had an encounter with_this _man. Her door opened and she quickly went inside.

_"Sang Gu, come inside the house." _Ga Eul wanted to shut the door immediately. She didn't want to linger outside, knowing that he was there but her dog suddenly felt like being a brat and sat outside staring at her as if saying:_come outside and play._

_"Here boy."_ Yi Jeong offered Sang Gu a piece of the snack he was munching. The dog quickly went to his side and wagged its tail. _Great._

"Do you mind?" there was irritation in Ga Eul's voice.

"No, I don't." Yi Jeong patted the dog's head and threw another piece of snack which Sang Gu vigorously bit. "Good dog!" He appraised Sang Gu and patted his head.

Ga Eul went over and snatched Sang Gu away from Yi Jeong. Sang Gu could only whine. "No fair. We were having fun." Yi Jeong followed.

"Well, go get your own dog or something." She hurriedly went back to her side of the porch.

"How about I train the dog for you? Since you're busy 24/7, I presume there were times you have neglected to feed the dog." Yi Jeong offered.

"Look, mister, if this is another one of your _entangle her and then leave her in a seemingly awkward_ position, no thank you." She was starting to get furious. "I'll have you know that my dog is absolutely in good condition and is being taken care of." As if Sang Gu knew what they were talking about, he gave Ga Eul his cutest puppy-eye look.

"I don't think so." Yi Jeong bent down at started to call Sang Gu's attention. "Ain't I right, boy?"

"I'll look over your dog for you and you don't have to pay me anything." He offered again. "No thanks. I take this kind of things very seriously, and I would really appreciate it if you were nowhere near me." With that, Ga Eul shut her door leaving the sorry Yi Jeong behind.

"Whew. Not very friendly." He smiled and took out a cigarette stick and lit up his smoke. He puffed and thought to himself. "Pity, no wonder no one falls for her, she's always fuming."


	4. Is it love that I am in?

7:30 am. Yi Jeong woke up with an extreme anguish running on his head. There was a constant knocking on his door; it was only adding fuel to the fire. With a loud manly growl, he gathered all his strength and sat up from the couch. His body was aching, particularly on posterior part of his body. Yi Jeong no recollection what happened last night, Well, the usual, he fell asleep even before _Ppadam Ppadam… The Sound of his and her own heartbeat, _his favorite show was on. _Shit, _morning head ache.

With one hand holding his head, he passed through the pile of garbage scattered around his living room. "I'll be there in a minute!" Yi Jeong hoped it wasn't _Miss-I-do-not-smile_ and her early morning blabbering about anything and everything under the sun. Yi Jeong would like it if she'd just pipe it down, even just for this morning, he really don't want to be the end of her endless blabber mouth. _He just hope she didn't-_

When Yi Jeong unlocked his door, he was greeted with a face that showcased a huge frown, she was _definitely_ _not_ whom Yi Jeong thought she would be. Yi Jeong just flaunted _his morning visitor_ a smile and hoped that she would get the message and just scram off.

_"Mr. So Yi Jeong, look, you're already three months overdue. I believe I have sent you a notice every 3rd Friday of the month." _Shit. Yi Jeong cursed. It was the landlady and she was here to collect his overdue monthly rental. Just f*cking shit. Yi Jeong wished it was Ga Eul and her chatterbox mouth, _(Ga Eul would always make sure she will give him a knock every time regarding this and that, lecturing him and he didn't like it one bit)_ than this… lady, who seemed to be the doom bringer.

_"Look, Yi Jeong, it's either you choose to rescind OR…"_ There was a mischievous tone on this old woman. _"You can cancel the lease contract."_ Yi Jeong groaned inwardly. _"Look, please just give me…"_

_"No more extension, Yi Jeong. Either you pay now or cancel the lease contract. I'm giving you the choice; comply with the remedies of fulfillment or recession." _The old lady had particularly stressed **recession.**_ "Or do you want me to sue you for breach of contract?"_ Oh shit. Yi Jeong was going out on a limb; he didn't like it when he's put into tough situations like these. _"Since you're guilty of non-payment of rent, I demand you to vacate the apartment space. I will give up until 4 in the afternoon to move all of your things out else they will all be locked up."_ Yi Jeong shut the door forcefully. Great, so where will he go from here? His family kicked him out; he has nowhere else to go. Guess he's back to being a bum.

True to her word, the land lady was thorough, everything spic-and-span. He was out of the premises at exactly 4 in the afternoon. _"Please, if you could just give me..."_ but it felt like this old woman possessed a cold heart. The apartment was locked up. Yi Jeong sat at the porch, not minding what's going to happen to him next.

_Aal izz Well!_ The line he heard of, when he was watching that _Three Idiots_ film. _"I just don't know if all will be well." _Yi Jeong was used to this, rolling with the punches, taking life as a grain of salt. _"IT'S HARD BEING A BUM!"_ Uniting all extremes into a single force, Yi Jeong howled.

Life have had always been so absurd to Yi Jeong. _Isn't it funny? When life would always have its way on sneaking up on you? It was unfair, at least to me. We're different. You, you have your own life set before you. Mine, it wasn't, really. When I was young, we had lived a normal life. That was when your no-good of a father would tend to gamble everything you have. We were kind of lucky, at first. But things weren't really going your way sometimes right? We'll that's how we lost everything we have. One by one, I saw our properties being mortgaged. From dad's old rusty car to mom's vases, which were a hand-me-down by my great-grand mom, I saw them take our possessions, every day until the only thing we had was ourselves. _

_It was hard, moving out of our shelter. We bought a seemingly smaller unit; things were much harder than before. I had my first job, as an assistant in one of those pot shops in the sub, and I got promoted. First, I thought I got a job that pays all our bills, but only leant it wasn't even enough by half. Dad eventually became a drunkard, and that was when mom left him, I thought someone has to take care of dad, so what I did was I quitted school and became a full-time assistant, while trying to take care of dad. _

With a few nudge, he woke up. Yi Jeong didn't notice he fell asleep on the porch. It was dark, and from the looks of it, she just got home. When he opened his eyes, he saw _her_. The girl who seemed like every day was a hell day. _What was her name again?_ Yi Jeong thought. That day when he saw her, he thought she was something. _"Hey, are you alright? Why are you outside?"_ _her dog came running and jumped into Yi Jeong, licking his over and over._ "Oh my, Sang Gu, stop that!"

Yi Jeong sat up and faced Ga Eul. _"The... uh, land lady kicked me out this afternoon."_

"That's too bad. Have you found some place to sleep tonight?" Yi Jeong somehow sensed that there was a hint of concern in her voice. "None so far. I just woke up, you see."

"It wouldn't be that hard to find somewhere else to sleep tonight, the night is still young anyways." Ga Eul sniffed. "Gosh, but it's kind of difficult for you tho, I mean, it's been raining cats and dogs tonight."

"Yeah, I guess luck isn't with me tonight." Yi Jeong was hoping she would let him in, maybe just for tonight at least. _Somehow, can I use this to my advantage? _Yi Jeong thought. _I did carry her all the way home that night when she got herself drunk._

"Well, good luck, I hope you'll find a nice place to sleep tonight." Ga Eul opened her bag and searched for her keys and opened her door. Just when Ga Eul was about to close the door, Yi Jeong quickly stood up. "Hey, can I spend the night at your place? Please?"

"That would be impossible. I can't possibly… have a man sleep with me, I mean, in one roof." Ga Eul reasoned out. "I got nowhere else to go tonight, besides, it's raining out here. Will you just let a guy die out here, when he can at least sleep on your comfy sofa?"

"Still impossible."

"Please?" Yi Jeong pleaded. "You can't just leave me here, you know? If I die here, you will be held liable. You're involved now. If you turn me down, you'll… you'll be at fault… if ever something happens to me."

"Well, have a good night then." Yi Jeong begged repeatedly but to no avail. She had shut her door _again_. Man, I guess this is what I get for teasing her these past few months. He had no other choice but to spend the night on this porch.

The wind was blowing and Ga Eul was shivering, she already has some warm blanket to cover her and yet, it felt like she was going to due to hypothermia tonight. Somehow, Yi Jeong stopped knocking at her door. _ZOMG, did he go away? Was he still at the porch? What if he did, I'm sure he's freezing by now Ooooh that guy! _I shouldn't be thinking about him, really but something tells her that she should go out and look.

_You can't just leave me here, you know? If I die here, you will be held liable. You're involved now._ His voice was echoing inside her head. He can't possibly die. _But what if he gets sick… and then that will be the cause of his death? Then again, why was she even bothering? _What if… She could not take it anymore, grabbing her robe; she went down and checked if he was still there.

"OMG. Why didn't you leave?" Ga Eul quickly pulled him to her house when she saw him lying there, _frail as ever._ "I… I…" Yi Jeong was stuttering, he can't bring himself to speak. "Hold on, I'm going to… to get you hot water." Ga Eul rapidly dashed to her kitchen to fetch water. Yi Jeong was shivering; he can even form a smoke whenever he exhales.

"I'm sorry I neglected you earlier." Ga Eul came back with a basin of hot water and a small face towel. "You have to remove your clothes, you're soaking wet." Ga Eul somehow felt awkward with the situation. "Do you have some spare clothes with you?" Yi Jeong just gave her an awkward nod and tried to point to his bag that was lying on the floor, it was drenched as well. "I'm afraid they're wet as well." Ga Eul can now hear his teeth shattering.

Ga Eul grabbed his bag, only to find some used clothes, the stench was there, but at least one shirt and a bottom will do. "Here, change into this; I'll try to get you a blanket."

He held her hand to stop her from leaving. "I- I ca- I cannot. Do." Ga Eul somehow got the message. "Well, mister, I can't… possibly do it for you."

"Please" his eyes were pleading and there's nothing else she can do but… to undress him. "I'll just close my eyes; I promise I won't do anything…" She can see a smirk on his face, even in the darkness of the night, she can see his teeth and it was damn mesmerizing.

Ga Eul, with an agonizingly slow pace, pulled up his shirt. Her eyes were focused on his well built hotbod and for a moment, her world came to a stop.

Yi Jeong distracted Ga Eul and she forced him to sit up and change into his dry shirt. _This is it, the hardest part_. "Can you do it by yourself now?" Yi Jeong didn't answer, he was still shivering. A strong gush can be heard outside.

Slowly, Ga Eul compelled herself to unzip his pants. Without looking, she pulled her pants down, threw the soaking pants to her laundry basket and then rapidly covered him with blanket, without even looking at his lower extremities. She slid the dry shorts through his legs and pulled it up to his thighs "Take it from there, I can't possibly-"She was cut short when he pulled her down and embraced her.

"Thank you" then she felt a slight peck on her cheeks and that was all that happened. Yi Jeong didn't seem to move after that, he just kept Ga Eul besieged in his arms as they lay on the floor. She was enveloped with warmth, warmth she didn't feel for a long time now, as they felt the harshness of the storm. The strong sound of the wind was telling them to just let things befall them.


	5. I get weak in a glance

9:00 am. A ray of light had stricken the contours of his face. He opened his eyes and welcomed daylight with a smile. Yi Jeong could feel something wrapping his whole body, just as he opened his eyes; _her_ beautiful sleeping face greeted him. Yi Jeong smirked. He had never seen such _serenity_ in his entire life.

Yi Jeong had taken this opportunity to just stare at _her_ quiet face as he recalled what happened last night. He thought he was going to die; it was actually the perfect setting but seems like fate has something more in store for him as she opened up her door for him, for that he was eternally grateful.

Yi Jeong just wished _she_ was like this all the time. Tranquility in her face, as if there was no stress bugging this woman's life. Slowly, he thought of something: _was life going to be like this, from now on?_ The thought of him, waking up with her, it felt nice, in fact, Yi Jeong loved the thought of him waking up with her. _Wake up, Yi Jeong! _It wasn't like anything like that will happen; he was just merely caught up with the situation. For sure, she will ask you to move out once she opens those small eyes of hers. Funny, he thought, how a seemingly peaceful sleeping princess can transform into a fire-breathing dragon in a matter of seconds.

Ga Eul stirred a little and on instinct, Yi Jeong tried to move his face away from hers. Yi Jeong made no sudden movements; he was waiting for Ga Eul make a move. Yi Jeong took necessary precautions, so as not to startle _her_ and think he's a sly and trying to make a move on her. Yi Jeong just knew girls like _her_ will not think twice and will slap his _beautiful_ face when she gets the chance.

No, the woman did not move, to Yi Jeong's relief. He let out an exhale, but then her eyes went wide open. Yi Jeong saw a pair of eyes glaring at his own. All he could do was to give it a pleasing smile. Before he knew it, she started to strike.

He forcefully squeezed in the tissue paper on his nose. Who knew this _girl_ could throw punches? Yi Jeong could see a few stains of blood residue on the tissue paper and it made his stomach churn. He wasn't really a fan of blood.

"What were you trying to do, taking advantage of me?" Oh yes, the screaming has finally started. Sang Gu sat beside Yi Jeong, wagging his tail and staring at him as if it was pleading Yi Jeong to feed him. "She does that all the time, eh?" It was rather interesting to talk with the dog than with the enraged woman who had just woken up the whole town.

"Hey, calm down. It's not like it's the first time you woke up in my…" Ga Eul had cut him off by a rebuttal, no wait, a howl. "Exactly! It's the second time it happened!" she was smacking her head.

It took Yi Jeong an hour to calm this woman's nerves. It amazed him, seeing how this woman can change _personalities_ in a moment. "Why didn't you leave? I mean, weren't you supposed to be looking for a place to sleep?"

"I have no money, got nowhere else to go." He could see Ga Eul's jaw drop. It was unbelievable. "So, what, you'll be sleeping… around?" Ga Eul tried to choose the right words to say, so as not to offend _him._

"Probably." Yi Jeong tried to evade her menacing glare. "Unless, of course, you'll agree to take me in." He gave her a pout, hoping it would work. "No. Of course not!"

"Come on, please? You gotta help a fella in need!"

"No! No, and for the last time no."

"Only for a few days, please?" Ga Eul knew this conversation was far from over. _"_Please, until my cousin pays me back!"

"I'll do your chores! I'll do your laundry, your grocery; I'll do _anything_ for you! Just please, let me stay. Only for a few days, when my cousin pays me back, I promise I'll move out."

_Anything huh?_ Ga Eul thought. Maybe she could give him a chance. She did need some help around the house. "What do you say, chief? Okay? Alright?" Ga Eul had never seen a guy beg before. She had always considered men as a dominating gender. It may sound un-feminist, but that's the way it goes in Ga Eul's perspective and seeing a _guy_ on her mercy, she cannot even-

"Okay, but first, kill the cocky attitude. Second, you sleep on the couch. **MAKE SURE **you will wear a shirt on and some PJ's. **_Absolutely_ no sleeping in the nude, no prancing in the nude**; I will be expecting that." It was as if she was making this manifesto and he can only oblige to do so. "Get up before I do; do you know how to prepare breakfast?"

He jollily nodded as relief took over his whole system. There was even a genuine sneer on his flawless face. The gods must be really favoring him today. "Yes, Miss Ga Eul! Absolutely" it would be a problem for him though, since he got used in sleeping without his shirt on, well, Miss Ga Eul had taken him in out of good will and it was expected that he'll comply with her demands.

After everything has been settled, Ga Eul sat beside Yi Jeong on the couch, trying to strike up a conversation. "That night… can you… can you please tell me what happened that night?"

"You mean, the night when we ate out?" She nodded. Yi Jeong was taken aback; he can clearly recall what happened that night. "So, what about that night?"

"Nothing much, we just ate and I took you home. Apparently, you aren't sober anymore." She clicked her tongue; this wasn't the part she wanted to hear. "I know that! What I meant was what happened after you took me home? Why were you sleeping beside me?"

"You were actually crying that night. I knew I shouldn't have urged you to drink more but you kept on weeping. People were actually giving me the queer eye and I decided to just carry you home. Yi Jeong laughed. "You weren't actually that easy to carry tho." Yi Jeong looked and he can see her blush. "I mean, we have to stop at every block because you struggled and wanted to drink some more. Plus, it's my first time to give someone a piggy-back ride."

"What about the part where you had scratches all over your chest?" Yi Jeong chuckled. He can still remember that night as if it was just a few moments ago. "When I got you home, I was about to leave you when you begged me not to go. Basically, I tried to sit beside you." Yi Jeong smiled as he remembered that night. He was able to stroke her hair; he was actually _singing_ a lullaby his mom always sang when he was a kid. It always brings him to sleep. "And regarding the red marks, you were somehow savage that night; it was hard putting you to bed, considering that you had scratched your claws to my _chest_"

"Did I really? Or were you just trying to… you know, sleep with me?" Ga Eul asked, this was bugging her.

"I don't know, maybe both?" Ga Eul hissed. "Okay, okay. Truce! You were begging me, and I don't have the heart to leave you like that, happy?"

"Well, you could have slept on the couch! Why were you sleeping with me?"

"Well, you were really emotional. You kept on crying, you were mad, you were screaming, calling out "mom and dad". Somehow, while you were crying your heart out, I felt I belong. You see, I my parents got separated when I was young, it felt as if I've lost them as well. "Sadness was written all over Yi Jeong's face. "Sorry about that, how about your mom?" Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul as if it didn't matter to him anymore. "She got depressed, committed suicide 3 days after dad's burial. It was really nasty, but what can I say? Life goes on." Yi Jeong smiled. "That's why I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for. Just accept life as it is."

Yi Jeong sensed that things have started to get a little bit more interesting, and he was able to warm up with Ga Eul.

"And when I woke up, why were you…" Ga Eul held her breath; she was kind of awkward talking about this "…shirtless?" Yi Jeong's face creased when he was trying to decipher what Ga Eul was saying. "Ah that, because you…" He held it, was he really going to say it? I guess being honest doesn't hurt that much than lying "you practically threw up on my shirt. Really great actually, you chose the best spot. I had to clean it up and place it in front of your air conditioner."

Yi Jeong was smiling. Somehow, Ga Eul was able to connect the dots. "And actually, I find it nice when you were staring at my gorgeous _drop dead_ body that morning." Ga Eul's eyes grew even wider (if it was biologically possible) "You… were awake all along? You're such a…" Yi Jeong laughed. He never had a hearty laugh. Yi Jeong wanted to say: he wanted more of those- to have Ga Eul stare at his chest every morning; he wouldn't mind it, even if Ga Eul will not be able to control herself, then _the better_; but Yi Jeong decided just to keep his thoughts to himself. Ga Eul knows that anyways.

"Stop, stop! Okay, I was just testing you. I mean, I know you weren't that kind of girl, knowing your story the night before, I knew you were nothing but a good person". Yi Jeong was boring himself looking at her eyes. It has become a habit for Yi Jeong to stare at her eyes; it's like his newly found asylum.

"So, I said to myself, if I'm right about… you, you will spare me." Ga Eul's forehead creased. "What do you mean spare you? Oh my gosh! You mean you're…" Yi Jeong gave Ga Eul a captivating smile. Her guess was as good as his. He just nodded. "So, you mean, it didn't bother you… if that morning. I mean, What if I took away your innocence that time?"

Yi Jeong laughed again and again. _He was definitely not innocent, but he's just… saving it. Call him old school, but that's his belief. _"Well, weren't you happy? I was giving you the extraordinary honor of claiming me." Yi Jeong waited for Ga Eul to squeal but she didn't. He was somehow disappointed. Aren't girls' happy guys actually preserve themselves? PFF.

"Well, what if I actually did?" Ga Eul never wanted to engage in this kind of conversation… but she did! _Epic fail isn't it?_ "Well, it's not like I'll lose anything. Us, boys, we don't actually bother. I mean, claim me, it doesn't change a thing, right?"

"So, you intended…"Ga Eul was awkward with the situation. Yi Jeong encouraged Ga Eul to continue, but she didn't. "Never mind."

"What about that girl? I saw her before we went out to eat! Who was that girl?" Oh yes, even Ga Eul knows how to interrogate. Yi Jeong gladly answered "Oh, that girl. You saw her, huh? Why, were you jealous?" Yi Jeong wished she did, but Ga Eul would not bow down easily.

"No." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "_An indication that she was lying"_ Yi Jeong thought to himself, he was trying hard to suppress his laughter. "Why would I? I mean, you're just my neighbor."

"Okay, if Miss Ga Eul says so. Well, she's… my distant cousin's wife; she borrowed money from me, said she was pregnant and they got no one to turn to, being the kind man that I am, I lent her some cash. That's why I wasn't able to pay the rent." He can't help but stare at her brown eyes that seemed amazed by the revelation. "So, that's why you guys were on a first name basis-"she let out a murmur.

"Come again?" he heard her the first time, he knew it, Miss Ga Eul was _jealous_. "Never mind!" Yi Jeong laughed. "Well, like I said, I still have my dad, my cousins, who are both going to be daddies in a few months!"

"Daddies?" Yi Jeong nodded. "Yeah, first, I have this cousin of mine who works at Dream, a gym somewhere in Seoul. Well, he just got engaged with his childhood sweetheart, Yoo Jin, and they're expecting their first-born anytime soon."

"Was she the girl…? I saw that day?" He chuckled at her query. "No, that was my _other _in-law, Kwon Oh Bok. See, I have another cousin, Min Jae- lead singer of some band. He too, will become a dad soon." Yi Jeong wasn't really _proud_ with what… his cousins have achieved.

"Weird! In-laws kiss you on the cheeks? …And here I thought you were homeless. You still have your family with you!" Ga Eul protested. "Biologically, yes but…"

"You're really weird!" Ga Eul playfully smashed a throw pillow on his arms, Sang Gu had joined the couple and Yi Jeong was about to counter back, chasing Ga Eul around the house. "You're going to pay for that!"


	6. Isn't this what's called romance?

8:30 am. Ga Eul was happily chatting with Yi Jeong during breakfast, while Sang Gu rested on her lap. If there's one thing Ga Eul had fancied, it would be enjoying life. She had to be honest with herself, ever since Yi Jeong had set foot on her doorstep, Ga Eul was practically laughing at the smallest of things.

Now, she had found a _friend_ in Yi Jeong. His maturity date had already arisen and there was this unspoken correspondence that he can stay for as long as he wants to. Ga Eul was not kicking Yi Jeong out, and he was shy enough to ask the former for augmentation.

Yi Jeong's stay had taught Ga Eul basic things about _life._ Back then, she was used to seeing black and white, it was pretty much work, money, pay the rent, work again. It was an unending loop and she never knew that her life was pretty plain. Yi Jeong had taught her how to smile, take time and smell the flowers, that there was actually more to life than just work and money. _Enjoy what you have and not what you don't have, since when you die you cannot take things (such as money) with you._ Ga Eul did enjoy Yi Jeong's company and he was, besides Jae Kyeong, the only friend she had acquired.

Trying not to be a burden to Ga Eul, Yi Jeong would sometimes do some sidelines with his cousins, although the pay wasn't really high, and would give Ga Eul his small share of the rent. At first, Ga Eul had declined his offer, but soon accepted when Yi Jeong had become a drama queen and said it was the only thing he can do to help. _Life has taught Yi Jeong not to become someone else's pain in the back. _Yi Jeong would also pet Sang Gu, in return for the good will Ga Eul had given him.

There were times when Jae Kyeong would pay Ga Eul a visit, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had this agreement that they keep Yi Jeong's existence a secret and he would just hide in her room whenever Jae Kyeong was around. It went flawless at first, but soon, Jae Kyeong was starting to get suspicious. There was a time when they were having a nice cup of tea when some sound of ruckus can be heard from Ga Eul's room and Ga Eul will just push it aside, saying it was probably Sang Gu. Ga Eul doesn't have the required fortitude to tell Jae Kyeong about her _border_, not yet. However, Jae Kyeong was not that stupid not to know, but with all due respect to her friend, she'd rather leave it unsaid. She knew Ga Eul was in her right age, and if she's happy then Jae Kyeong wouldn't mind. She just wished it won't bring her heartaches.

Things have gotten better as time passed, house chores were religiously done by Yi Jeong while Ga Eul, somehow, acted as the _provider_; the bread-winner. Everything was fine, although there were a few things Ga Eul would sometimes complain about, particularly hygiene.

Yi Jeong stepped inside of the bathe room when he heard Ga Eul screech _"Hey, Yi Jeong!" _He could hear her loud voice from across the room. _"Yeah?" _

"Use the blue towel when you step out of the shower! The pink one is mine, **DO NOT **use it!" Yi Jeong's ears were as good as the deaf. He was basically having this steamy warm shower and Ga Eul's words came out and it was nothing but ambiguous to his ears. He rinsed his whole body off and got out of the shower wearing only a towel to cover his lower extremities.

Ga Eul, who was standing outside the shower room, became taciturn the moment she sees _Yi Jeon_g's alluring chest. Everything went sluggish. Seeing his body had made this mushy feeling inside her. Every time she saw his muscles, her heart pounded twice as hard. It had her senses awaken; it was like the "event" of the day. She had fumed up when her eyes landed on his lower region.

"Haven't I told you to use the blue towel? That's my towel!" She was screaming at him while he was using another towel drying off his damp hair. "You are so gross!" Talk about hygiene! Ga Eul was so mad; her nose can even fire up some smoke "I use that towel for my face! Give it back!"

"You want me to give it back?" Yi Jeong met her eyes, clearly he was teasing her. "Yes, give it back."

"Okay" Yi Jeong started fumbling on the towel, Ga Eul, anticipating what the simpleton is trying to convey, acted out on instinct and raised her palms and covered her face "Not now, later!" Yi Jeong smirked; he had already untangled the towel and handed it over to Ga Eul, who stood frozen at the spot- not leaving her eyes on his. "YOU. ARE. SO." Yi Jeong loved this side of Ga Eul, he kept on digging it. For a split second of time, Ga Eul tried to take a peep and saw he was actually wearing something down there. He was effing wearing a boxer brief! She just got tricked by that prick!

Yi Jeong had mouthed a _gotcha! _and then happily leaped towards the bedroom to change. Ga Eul smacked her face with her free hand. _Please tell me that didn't just happen._ Whenever she yells at him, or nags at him around the house, Yi Jeong would lavish it.  
>He loves everything about it, because deep down he knows that it's her way to show that she cares.<p>

Aside from Yi Jeong's inappropriate, irrelevant and gross habits such as burping randomly which will earn him a death glare from Ga Eul _and which he'll just dismiss it by saying "why fart and regret it when you can burp and taste it?"_, He had made life easier and happier for Ga Eul. There were times when she was too stressed out and he will offer her a massage. He had the most delicate touch, Ga Eul might add. When she'd arrive home late, she'll find a sleeping Sang Gu atop the snoring Yi Jeong on the couch. She would cover her mouth to hide her laughter; the scene was just making her heart melt. With a companion around, Ga Eul thought she might just get used to this.

It was when Jae Kyeong visited Ga Eul when her afternoon work was over, and tried to compel the latter to spill the beans, knowing she can't hide from her friend, "Tell me Ga Eul, you've been living with a guy. You cannot deny it." When Ga Eul gave her a perceptive gaze, Jae Kyeong swiftly rebutted "Last time I went to your place, there were a small pile of boxer shorts lying on the couch. I know you're not into that, so… Spill it now!"

She admitted and narrated Jae Kyeong the whole story. The bob-cut woman cannot believe it at first but then started making a fuss and teasing Ga Eul afterwards. "So, have you ever planned on… jumping on him while he slept on the couch? I bet he has _his rod_ all ready to go every morning?" Now, Ga Eul might be a darling but she knew what Jae Kyeong had meant. She would always tease Ga Eul and the home-girl would just blush like some mad infatuated teenage schoolgirl.

"Of course not! Besides, I prefer…" Jae Kyeong beat Ga Eul to it "Then, if you're not into him, can I have him instead!"

"No, you can't!" as if on instinct, Ga Eul had ended the conversation. "Can we… just not talk about the mornings and those _rods_?" Jae Kyeong had quieted herself, but gave Ga Eul a "_you know you want to"_ smile.

"Hey girls!" A manly voice had startled both of them; they both turned their heads at the same time. "Hi Park Hyun Kyu." Ga Eul eyes suddenly rolled when she acknowledged the man who just came in. Jae Kyeong can only sneer towards Ga Eul, who is now standing up and met the guy's stare_. _"I was about to go home, do you need a lift?"

"Ah, No thanks Park Hyun Kyu. Besides, we were-"

"Non-sense! My car can carry you and your friend. Come on, it's on me." Hyun Kyu had insisted and Ga Eul can only bow her head, if there was one person who was getting in her nerves, it was him. He would always ask her out to lunch but she would always turn down his offer. Hyun Kyu was the only guy who was so inviting, Ga Eul had practically avoided him for personal reasons, Ga Eul knew he what he wants and she was not interested, but the guy would always turn up as if he was some stalker, trying to make friends with her, and she wasn't used to having acquaintances at work. The guy was nothing but ridiculous to her. Only then when she learned that he lived a few blocks away from her house.

Jae Kyeong, thinking t'was a good sign, had accepted the guy's _offer, he did look… rather dashing._ _"Oh, you are so right on schedule! We were about to go home actually." _Hyun Kyu gave them a nod. "Good~ Hop in!" Ga Eul could only roll her eyes in frustration.

Yi Jeong was standing outside, on the porch, sipping on his cup of Joe. Yi Jeong, along with Sang Gu by his side, would wait for Ga Eul and they'll chase her across the lawn as if she was some kind of crazy burglar. It was a great way to crack someone up. _Yi Jeong would not miss it for the world, whenever she had a tough day at work, he would always crack some joke that will send her laughing like there was no tomorrow._ Her smile, her laugh; He can't just get enough of 'em.

It was then when a car had parked in front of their lawn and a man, probably taller than him by an inch, along with Ga Eul and her friend with that _bob-cut_, stepped out. Yi Jeong tried to examine the situation from a distance, he can't make out what they were saying but it seemed like they were thanking him for the lift. He hissed inwardly, it doesn't take a scientist to know what was going on; Yi Jeong can tell the guy was into Ga Eul. Pissed, he looked at Sang Gu _"Com_e boy, we have some _organizing_ to do."

The dog, which seemed to understand Yi Jeong, followed with its tail wagging behind.

_If I were you I wouldn't be here._

Yi Jeong just reckoned that maybe, _just maybe,_ he was… no. Yi Jeong can't probably be jealous. He just despised it when Ga Eul was with another guy.


	7. and now I know

6:00 pm. Ga Eul had arrived home from work. As expected, the house was anything but spic and span. She was dead exhausted to argue with Yi Jeong, whose eyes were glued to the television. _"Hey, Ga Eul-ie, you're home" _He had acknowledged her presence, even waving his right hand at her. Ga Eul gave him a bushed nod and proceeded to her room to change. _"Did that Park Hyun Kyu… gave you a lift again?" _There was a bit of accusation in Yi Jeong's tone of voice.

_"Nah, I turned him down this time. You're watching western films again." _Yi Jeong nodded; a mischievous smile was planted on his face after hearing the new piece of information from Ga Eul.

Ga Eul didn't seem to notice his sudden smirk because his eyes were fixed at the television set. _"It's a great movie, No Strings Attached."_ Ga Eul settled beside him once she was done changing into her PJs. _"So, what's it about?" _Yi Jeong passed the bowl of popcorn, which she gladly accepted. _"They're… fuck buddies."_

_"WHAT?" _Ga Eul was obviously taken aback by his _vulgar_ choice of words. _"They use each other for… personal needs. Like friends with… benefits." _

_Friends with benefits, eh?_ Ga Eul thought to herself. Sounds… interesting. She quieted down and enjoyed the show. It did interest her watching these kinds of films. Having a couch potato like Yi Jeong around the house will make you a movie geek. "_Ga Eul-ie?"_

_"Yeah, Yi Jeong?" _both of them had their eyes glued to the TV. _"Could you get more popcorn, please? We're all out-"_

_"ARE YOU TELLING ME TO GET-" _Ga Eul howled. When did he learn how to order her around?Oh great. Tigress is out. _"You're the one who can't stop munching 'em. Aish. Never mind, I'll just get some for myself." _

Ga Eul looked at the clock, only to find that it was a few minutes to midnight. It told her it was time to hit the sack. Otherwise, it will be like she had worked for the graveyard shift. _"I'm going to sleep now. Have fun with that… movie. Don't make a mess!" _She led Sang Gu with her to her room.

_"Hey, Ga Eul-ie, how come Sang Gu gets to sleep in your room, particularly in your bed, while I don't?" _She gave him a death glare. _"That's because Sang Gu's my baby whereas you're just…" _She halted. She didn't want to offend him. _"Well, you know I can't sleep with a guy!" _

He whimpered. _You already slept with me, twice! _He was afraid to admit that she just doesn't want to be close with him. _Sang Gu as my baby while I'm just… what?_ What am I to you, Ga Eul?

The constant knocking on the door had wakened Ga Eul up; she hurriedly took a peep on the peep hole. _It was him, Park Hyun Kyu. _She rapidly rushed to the couch and tried to wake the latent Yi Jeong. _"Yi Jeong, Hyun Kyu's here!" _Startled, Yi Jeong's eyes went wide open and looked directly at her eyes. _"Quick! Hide inside my room!" _Another knock was heard.

"_I'm coming!" _Ga Eul told with annoyance in her voice. _Why did he have to come over and pick her up? Didn't I tell Hyun Kyu not to bother me anymore? _How do you shoo away an unwanted… _suitor?_

"Oh, Hyun Kyu-ssi. Come in." Ga Eul was able to wrap up her towel on her body to cover up her body. "Just woke up- pardon me. I'll just fix myself in my room. Have a seat."

Hyun Kyu surveyed Ga Eul's place. It was his first time setting foot in her house. _So, this is where she resides in. _Hyun Kyu was busy wondering his eyes around her house, his reverie deep in his thoughts.

_'What do we do now?" _Yi Jeong mumbled. He was trying his best not to make a scene. _"Keep it down! I don't know! Hyun Kyu just... came barging in! I didn't even have time to prepare!"_

_"Oh gosh, if he finds out you're sleeping with me. Oh, I don't even want to talk about it! If only I didn't stay up late in watching that film last night, I'd be able to think straight!" _Yi Jeong cursed; his voice was kept on minimal.

Ga Eul was busy debating with her mind when she had heard Yi Jeong's nuisance_._ A light bulb had stricken in her head._ That's IT! "Yi Jeong, you're a genius!" _Ga Eul was so pleased with Yi Jeong; she had practically hugged the guy. That was when she felt the hardness of his stomach; his body temperature was indeed… warm. They paused for a moment, letting the situation sink in. She pulled away after a few seconds, which made Yi Jeong disappointed.

_"Okay, let's barter, Yi Jeong. You can sleep in my bed, but in return, I want you to do something with me." _Yi Jeong swallowed a ball of his saliva. _Whatever it is, her eyes are telling me this wasn't going to be clean._ Yi Jeong said to himself.

_"You what?" _He had almost shouted that one. Yi Jeong could not believe what she had suggested. _"I want Hyun Kyu to think we're having… well, doing something." _Ga Eul stood on the bed while elucidating things to Yi Jeong. _"How are we supposed to-"_

"_Stand here!" _Ga Eul ushered Yi Jeong, to which he obliged without question. The bed was starting to make a creaking sound; _this is going to be good. _

"Now, I need you to moan." Ga Eul tried her best to suppress her laughter. It was her first time to do something... immoral OR more like, presume that she was doing something immoral.

_Let's not and say we did._ That was her plan! Yi Jeong wanted to chortle at Ga Eul's scheme. This was her way of fending off a suitor? How extraordinary!

Ga Eul tried to let out a comical grunt and stared at his eyes. _His eyes told her it was anything but seductive. _"Okay, I think that was an epic fail."

"Are you sure you want to… do this?" Yi Jeong whispered, his face was so close in her ears, he can even taste it. "Yeah" Ga Eul once again let out a moan while she tried to struggle her feet, causing the bed to creak. "Oh yes~" Ga Eul started to jump, the bed moving with them, as if they were really doing a steamy deed. Anyone within hearing distance would think so.

Hyun Kyu's thoughts were distrupted when he heard a scraping inside her room. _What's going on? _Hyun Kyu wanted to knock her door but decided not to- He could vividly perceive the sound that was emitting in her room. _Did I just hear miss Ga Eul … moan? _His eyes grew wide. _Could she probably, possibly, totally…. Touching herself? _Hyun Kyu was flabbergasted with the thought. I never knew Miss Ga Eul to be so… bold. He smiled at the new piece of information.

But then his smile disappeared when he just heard a voice, a voice of someone else, there was a sound of bed rasping, a throaty moan from both a male and a female accent. Hyun Kyu started to eavesdrop. Every creaking sound of the bed, the endless moans that were starting to get louder each passing minute. Until everything subsided, the door unlocked a couple of seconds after, revealing a flustered Ga Eul with an impish smile painted on her face.

Hyun Kyu was about to stand and demand her answers when Yi Jeong had stepped in beside Ga Eul. _"Hyun Kyu-ssi. I'd like you to meet Yi Jeong." _Yi Jeong, sporting a cocky look, nodded in acknowledgement.

_"_Yi Jeong, this is Hyun Kyu, a _friend_ at work."Ga Eul had stressed out the word friend.

_"Hello there, Hyun Kyu." _There was a piercing shot in Yi Jeong's voice, as if it was demanding possession.

"Hyun Kyu, This is Yi Jeong." It was Hyun Kyu's turn to ask- _who was Yi Jeong to Ga Eul? _

"We're _fuck_ buddies." Ga Eul retaliated as if she had read Hyun Kyu's mind. Yi Jeong simpered, take that Hyun Kyu! _Ga Eul_ did a good job mimicking Natalie Portman. Hyun Kyu could only avert his engrossed eyes to Ga Eul, who sported an unreadable expression in her face.


End file.
